Something New?
by HisDyingPassion
Summary: Can Will get over the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father? Will Djaq and Allan make it down the aisle? R&R please love y'all SxBx rating for possible future chapters. Final Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- God I hate these things. I don't own any characters blah, blah, blah. **

**Ok so this is the follow up to 'What To Do?' It's set just over two weeks after the gang rescued Will from Gisborne and Emmerich, but Will is suffering from endless nightmares about the abuse he was subject to. Can the gang help him and plan a wedding? And what does Gisborne have planned should he run into Will again?**

**

* * *

**

"Will, you have to talk this out with someone." Much pleaded with his friend. "It's not healthy to keep this sort of pain bottled up."

"I told you all I'm fine so why can't you just leave me alone?" Will barged past and stormed out of camp, followed closely by his concerned friend.

"You're not fine though Will. Everyone hears you when you call out in your sleep, yelling for him to stop, begging him to leave you alone. We can all see the fear in your eyes when you hear horses approaching." Much stared at Will's back, the young carpenter had stopped walking. "We want to help you, but you have to let us."

Will turned sharply. "I don't need help. I just want to be left alone." he carried on with his path into the forest. "Much I can hear you following me."

Much stopped and watched as Will tramped onward and out of sight. He frowned slightly, every time he confronted Will about the nightmares he got the same response- "I'm fine, leave me alone."

Everyone else had given up days ago, but Much couldn't sit back and watch his friend fall to pieces. "Will," he shouted, "I'm not giving up on you."

"Whatever. Everyone does eventually Much, and you will too." came the reply.

XxXxX

Allan and Djaq sat together next to the fire watching the commotion around them, Robin was trying to build a wedding arch which Will had started and then given up on, John was messing around with reams of fabric, and Much was mixing ingredients together and kept asking them to taste various concoctions.

"Not being funny or anything Much, but the taught you how to cook?"

"Why, so you can thank them?"

"No so that I can kill them." Allan laughed. Everyone laughed along with him, except Much, who looked hurt. "Cheer up mate, it's not that bad really."

"Any news from Will yet?" Robin looked up and saw John staring down at him. "It's been at least a week since he's spoken to any of us. And frankly I'm worried."

"He briefly spoke to me this morning." everyone turned to stare at Much, "but all I got was 'I'm fine, leave me alone.'"

The gang nodded in agreement. That was all Will said to anyone these days, except for the sleep talking. They were deeply worried about him, he had hardly eaten since they had rescued him, his sleeping was sporadic at best, and when he did finally fall asleep, he woke up an hour later in a cold sweat because of another nightmare.

XxXxX

Will sat watching Locksley Manor from a spot just inside the forest. He saw Gisborne leave, storming out and slamming the door shut behind him. He saw hi return hours later, still as angry as he was before, still slamming the door shut as he entered the house.

As dawn broke Will finally fell asleep, not knowing that he had been watched all night. Robin had his suspicions about where Will was and had crept out to make sure no harm would come to him. He sat all night watching from a safe distance, staying hidden until he was sure that the young boy was asleep.

He crawled out of his hiding spot and sat next to Will, knowing it was only matter of time before the nightmares woke him up.

"Get off. Don't touch me. Please, stop it. Please." Will began thrashing around, hitting out. Robin jumped back to avoid getting hit. "Leave me alone. Don't, please, don't touch me." Will sat bolt upright, his eyes wide with fear. He was breathing deeply, tears being to build in his fearful eyes.

"It's alright Will, he's not going to get you again. You're safe." Robin placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, feeling him flinch at the sudden contact. "I'm here for you. I can help you."

"No you can't. You tried and then you gave up on me, just like everyone always gives up on me." Will let the tears fall. "I'm just a stupid kid that no one wants around."

"Will, where is this coming from. You are not stupid, you are not stupid. We all want you around Will, where did you get the idea that we didn't?"

Will hung his head, "Gisborne," he muttered. Robin pulled Will closer and hugged him tightly. In three days Gisborne had turned this confident, self assured man into a weak, scared child. God knows what he had out him through.

"Come on. I'm trying to finish that wedding arch you started and frankly my carpentry skills suck." Robin tried to raise a laugh from Will, who merely shrugged.

"I want no part in this wedding, Robin. I can't bring myself to help the man who betrayed us marry her. I'm sorry but I really can't."

"You still love her don't you?" Will nodded. "You've got to let it go Will. Don't let this come between the two of you. You used to be so close, such good friends, and now you've barely spoken to her for months."

"I can hardly look at her anymore Robin. It hurts me that badly I can't look at her anymore." he began to sob.

Standing up, Robin pulled him to his feet. "Come on, let's get you back to camp. The others are so worried about you. You should let them help."

Will shook his head. "I can't tell them what happened. I know I should but I can't. It hurts me think about it, so talking about it would kill me." Will turned his back on Robin and walked away, back towards camp.

**

* * *

**

**So there's my opener for this story. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Love y'all SxBx**

**ps- sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm really suffering from writers' block atm **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- all I own is my mind.**

* * *

Allan sat watching him sleep. It was his turn on night watch, which including keeping an eye on Will. So far so good. Will had been asleep for nearly two hours and had not had any nightmares, _yet_. He rolled over and mumbled something in his sleep. Allan looked over at him and laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Djaq drifted over a wrapped her arms around Allan's shoulders.

"Will frowns when he sleeps. You know, like when he stares into the fire in the evenings. Look." Allan pointed at him and laughed again. "It's funny."

Djaq swatted Allan across the back of his head, "it's sweet. Leave him alone."

Suddenly Will began tossing and turning frantically. "Get off me. Please leave me alone. I'm begging you please. Stop it.' He hit out, catching Allan on the knee.

"Shit." Allan cried out with pain. "That fucking hurt." He sprung back away from Will. "Djaq let's go."

Djaq was knelt down next to Will, stroking his forehead lightly and attempting to calm him. "It'll be alright Will. I'm here to help you. You're safe here." As she spoke he began to calm down. His breathing became more regular and he stopping thrashing around.

XxXxX

"It was alright Robin. I calmed him down."

"That's not the point Djaq. We have to get him to open up about this. It's killing him inside."

"Leave him. Give him time, he'll open up to someone. I just it."

"You could at least try to whisper. I can hear everything you're saying about me." Will turned over and glared at them. "I don't have anything to talk about, so stop talking about me."

"Will, come on, all you have to do is tell us what's bothering you." Robin looked hi straight in the eyes. "Please."

Will turned over and ignored him. His closed his eyes tightly and tried to get back to sleep, but it just wasn't happening.

"Sulk all you want Will, but if you ruin my wedding I will never, ever forgive you." Djaq shot a look of pure scorn at his back.

"I don't care anymore Djaq. I won't be at your stupid wedding to ruin it anyway." he shouted at her.

Everyone turned to stare at them and Will felt himself blush with embarrassment. He stood up and dashed out before anyone could stop him.

"I've enough of this. He's been acting like a spoilt brat for months and it's time we did something about it." John leapt to his feet, "I'm going to have this out with him once and for all."

"Leave him John, he won't talk to you." Allan called out after the big man.

John simply waved over his shoulder as he followed Will into the forest.

XxXxX

Will kicked a pebble along the river bed until it landed in the water with a gentle splash. Frustrated at himself he sat down with his back to a tree and closed his eyes.

"Why the Hell am I so stupid? Why did I yell at Djaq like that? I'm a fucking idiot."

"You're not an idiot Will.' a voice from behind him made him jump. He turned and saw John walking along the river bank.

"Leave me alone John." Will stood up to leave but John pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere until you talk to me. And trust me I don't give up easily." John sat down next to him and watched as he flicked bits of bark at the river.

Will stared blankly ahead of him, trying not to get sucked into conversation. He wasn't ready to open up about his ordeal, why did no one get that? Tears began to well up in his eyes when John began talking about families.

"Shut up. Just shut up." he screamed, before breaking down in tears.

"Will, what's wrong?" John placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder and rocked him slightly. "Tell me."

"I... I... I can't."

"Can't, or won't?" John looked at him quizzically. "You have to talk. Please. I'm worried about you, we all are." Will looked at him through teary eyes. He shook his head and stood up.

"I need time John. So you can go back and tell the others. I can't even begin to tell you about what I've been through right now. Just have some patience. I will talk when I am ready and not before." He turned and followed the river away from John, who sat for several minutes digesting what his young friend had just told him.

XxXxX

"I can't believe you did that Robin," Allan laughed in shock at the sight of the slightly wonky wedding arch. "Will is going to murder you."

"It's not that awful. Is it?" the gang started laughing. "Ok maybe it is that bad."

"At least it's not as awful as Much's cooking. Oh Much, I refuse to eat squirrel at my wedding thank you very much." Djaq laughed.

Much shrugged and laughed along with them. Although he joined in with the laughter, he was still deeply concerned about Will's outburst that morning. Why did he say he wasn't going to be at the wedding? He knew Will still liked Djaq, but surely he would support her and be happy for her now that she had found happiness and love, even if it is with Allan.

The chaos around the camp continued as each person carried on with their contribution towards the wedding. John was rummaging through case upon case of hijacked clothes, searching for the perfect outfits for everyone. Robin had taken over Will's job of creating the wedding arch, as well as his own job of conducting the ceremony. Much was in charge of creating the wedding feast, although his various food combinations had left the others slightly worried.

Everyone was involved in the wedding plans, everyone that is, except Will. He was still deeply in love with Djaq, although he had only confessed it to Robin. Everyone was aware of his feelings, but they knew better than to discuss it out loud.

John stomped back into camp, his face flushed with anger and frustration. "That boy needs a good fucking beating. You never know it might knock some sense into him."

Everyone turned to look at him, they had never seen him this angry before. Sure when the Sherif had arrested his family he had been insanely angry, but he had never been this mad about a member of the gang before.

"He wouldn't talk would he?" Much smiled sympathetically at him. "I hate to say it, but I told you so."

"We know Much." Robin turned to John, "beating Will any more won't do him any good. All it will do is make him hate us."

"If we even think about attacking Will, it would put us on the same level as the scum who did this to him in the first place." Allan voice was unusually quiet, but it carried across the silence of the forest.

**

* * *

**

**There we go, chapter 2. R&R please guys. Love y'all SxBx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- etc blah and stuff**

* * *

Djaq and Allan's wedding day was fast approaching and the gang still had a lot to do. Obviously they would be getting married in the forest, but they had yet to find the perfect spot. The couple had spent hours walking around the forest when they accidentally stumbled up on the perfect place to hold the ceremony.

"We found it. The perfect place," Djaq squealed as they ran back into camp.

"Shut up." Will turned over onto his stomach. "I don't care."

"Well not being funny right but maybe you should start caring." Allan pulled Will to his feet and dragged him out of camp. "Look mate, I know you still have feelings for Djaq, but well, you have to leave things be. Acting like a spoilt child isn't going to help you."

Will stared Allan directly in the eyes. "I don't care Allan. She deserves better than you, we both know it." He pushed Allan's hands off of his shoulders and stormed back into camp. He slumped down in front of the fire and sighed, staring at the flames.

"Something wrong Will?" Much sat down and looked at his friend. "You alright?"

"I'm fine so just shut up Much." Will snapped back. Much raised his eyebrows and went back to cooking the rabbit.

"Anyway it's perfect, there's enough room to fit everything, and it's sheltered and hidden..." Djaq was talking at an uncomprehensible speed. "And we can have tables for the food and the arch and..." everyone laughed as she ran out of things to say.

XxXxX

Gisborne sat next to the fireplace at Locksley Manor with Emmerich. They laughed as the house boy poured another glass of wine for each of them.

"That boy is going to regret being rescued Guy." Emmerich chuckled. "I've got a plan."

"I'm intrigued." Gisborne leant forward in his seat, shifting nearer to his guest. "Please enlighten me."

Emmerich briefly outlined the basis of his plan. "Obviously the details will take a little planning and we would need a base, somewhere our little friend Hood does not know about. But other than that it's a done deal."

"Done deal? You mean you've sorted it?" Guy was impressed.

"Everything except a hiding place." Emmerich nodded. The two men sat back in their seats and roared with laughter. "A toast, to revenge."

"I'll drink to that, to revenge." Gisborne raised his glass and drank the last dregs of his wine. "We'll make the kid pay, don't you worry about that my friend."

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it's short but hopefully it will last you all until I next update. All reviews are welcome. If anyone has any ideas or questions please send me a message and I will be only too happy to chat with you. **


	4. Chapter 4

The day of Allan and Djaq's wedding dawned, bright and clear. The mood in camp was euphoric. Marian had come and whisked Djaq off to Knighton Hall the previous night. Allan and the lads had gone to the Trip for drinks and had ended up passed out on the river bank. Only Will had not joined in the nights festivities.

XxXxX

At Knighton Hall, Marian was helping Djaq into a pure white wedding dress. Djaq giggled with nerves as the zip was done up.

"What's so funny?" Marian was puzzled.

"I always thought you and Robin would be the first members of the gang to get married. Obviously I was wrong." Djaq giggled some more.

XxXxX

"Oh my Lord." Allan sat by the extinguished fire, "I'm getting married. I'm really getting married."

John, Much and Robin laughed. "Calm down. You'll be fine." Robin clapped him on the shoulder.

"What if she changes her mind? What if she doesn't show up?" Allan began to panic.

"She will. Djaq is crazy about you." Robin reassured.

"Or she's just crazy." Much laughed.

"Not helping."

The laughter died down and Robin's face became serious. "You know what? I think you and Djaq were made for each other. You'll do great." A huge grin spread across Allan's face. "Anyway, time to get going, can't keep the ladies waiting now can we?"

The lads moved out of the camp and made their way towards the clearing Djaq and Allan had selected to hold their celebrations. Leaving Will alone and sulking in the camp.

Once the others had left, he crawled out of bed and lit the fire. He sat staring into the flames for hours, when a harsh voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Well, well, would you look at that. Poor little William, all alone." a laugh echoed around the camp. "We can help you out there kid, can't we Emmerich?"

"Absolutely Sir Guy," the other man laughed.

Will tried to fight as they grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him from the camp. He lashed out and caught Gisborne in the chest. The larger man doubled over with the force of the blow, and as he straightened out Will could see the look of pure evil that crossed his face. Guy lunged at Will.

"You little shit. You are going to regret doing that, I can promise you." Will fell still, allowing himself to be dragged along by Emmerich and his father. They threw him roughly into a waiting carriage and climbed in after him.

"Well done my friend. Phase one of our plan is complete." Emmerich nodded to Gisborne.

"Thank you. Now for your part. Is Miranda waiting for us? I can't have this part of the plan going wrong." Guy was anxious, the success of the plan depended on the preparedness of Emmerich's wife, Miranda.

"She is ready, along with several of her friends, who were only too happy to help." The two men laughed together. Will wriggled on the floor of the carriage and without hesitation they stamped down on his back, causing him to cry out in pain. "Shut up kid, you're already in enough trouble as it is."

XxXxX

It was nearly midnight before the rest of the gang arrived back at camp. They were rather drunk after a very exciting and happy day. The wedding went without a hitch and now Djaq and Allan were on their way to Nottingham to spend their first night as husband and wife in a room at the Trip to Jerusalem Inn, all arranged by John. Marian had gone back to Knighton Hall, accompanied by a rather lustful Robin.

Much, John and Robin stumbled back to camp, singing loudly. Much slid down the bank and fell into the door as they arrived at the entrance.

"Sssh, you'll wake Will." Robin laughed softly.

"Chances are he's awake anyway." John grumbled. "He never sleeps anymore. Always keeping me awake with his..."

"John, shut up." Robin whispered, louder than he had intended.

Much scrabbled for the lever and pulled it down roughly, making the door spring open. They all sprung back in shock, forgetting how fast the door rose. One by one they crept in and attempted to tip- toe to their beds.

John tripped over the logs around the fire and fell with loud crash, which made Much laugh loudly. Robin tried his best to quieten them but eventually dissolved into uncontrollable laughter. Forgetting all about Will, the three of them sat around the fire roaring with laughter.

XxXxX

In their room at the Trip, Djaq and Allan lay in each others arms, in the bed. She smiled up at him, and he kissed the top of her head gently.

"I love you Allan a Dale."

"I love you too Djaq a Dale."

Sighing they fell asleep, holding one another.

XxXxX

The next morning, Djaq and Allan crept back into camp to find Robin, John and Much sound asleep around the empty fireplace. As usual Will was nowhere to be seen. This they had expected, as Will was never in the camp for more than sleeping and eating anymore. They sat and watched the three men sleep for at least 2 hours, before Robin awoke with a start.

"Shit, my head." Allan laughed. "Don't it really hurts."

"No sympathy for you mate, self inflicted." Allan laughed again. "Anyway, thanks, for yesterday and everything. Was the best of our lives." Djaq nodded in agreement.

"Where is Will? I want to make sure he is ok." she asked.

"I don't know. He may have gone for one of his walks. We might have woken him up last night when we got back. I'm afraid we were rather loud." Robin shook his head slightly at the thought of it. "Allan, mate, it was my pleasure. You two are so good together."

Djaq and Allan looked at each other and smiled shyly. Much began to stir and, in doing so, kicked John in the stomach.

"Ow you little bastard, that hurt." John sat up and looked around blinking. "Hi."

Much rolled over and found himself staring up at Allan. "Hello, when did you get here?"

"Long enough ago to discover that you talk in your sleep." he laughed.

XxXxX

Will was sure it was morning, so why had no one come to rescue him? Where was Robin? Or John? Hell, he'd be happy to see Much right now. Maybe Gisborne was right! Maybe they really don't care about him?

**

* * *

**

**Ok I'll leave that one there. Any questions let me know. R&R please guys. Oh btw there is more to Guy and Emmerich's plan than just making Will think he's worthless (which he totally isn't), but you'll have to wait and see. Love y'all SxBx**


	5. Chapter 5

Will looked around his cell. He shivered with cold, the room was damp and pitch black, he couldn't see a thing. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. _This is it, they're going to kill me,_ he thought. But then he realised, this hand was gentle, soothing, not digging into his shoulder like Gisborne and Emmerich. He relaxed slightly and looked around in the darkness for whoever it was that was with him.

"It's alright. I want to help you Will." he was startled, how did this woman know his name. "I'm Miranda, Emmerich's wife. They asked me to look after you, while they were away on business."

Will nodded, at least he had company now, even if he couldn't see her, and she was married to the man who helped his father torture and abuse him. He felt her hand slide up his neck and rest on his cheek. He felt her lips brush gently against his.

"My husband was right, you are a pretty boy. Wait till my friends get a look at you." she whispered. Will could feel her breath against his cheek as she leant in nd kissed him again.

"How can you see me? It's dark." he asked in hushed tones.

Miranda reached behind Will's head and fumbled with the knots on his blindfold. As the cloth fell away Will blinked at the sudden stream of light flooding into his eyes. He looked up and saw a beautiful young woman standing over him. She smiled seductively at him.

"Now we can both see each other, how about some fun?" She pursed her lips nd raised her eyebrows at him.

"No. He'll kill me." Will shook his head and tore his eyes away from Miranda's.

"We don't have to tell Emmerich." Will looked away.

"No."

"Fine. I tried to be nice to you." Miranda picked up the blindfold and turned it over in her hands. "Now it seems I will have to be nasty, and if you thought my husband was nasty, well I'm just plain evil."

The last thing Will saw before the blindfold surrounded him in darkness, was the evil grin on Miranda's face.

XxXxX

One by one the gang arrived back at camp. They had all split up to go and search for Will. Robin had decided that now the wedding was over they should try to talk to him.

"Any luck?" Allan shook his head.

"Sorry Rob mate. No sign."

"And you tried everywhere I told you?"

"Yeah and some other places besides. You?"

"Nothing. I even went down to the place that overlooks Locksley. I know he sometimes sleeps down there." Robin hung his head. "I'm worried Allan, if the others can't find him then I don't even want to think about what could have happened to him."

Djaq burst into camp. "No luck. I can't find him anywhere." She sat next to Allan and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sorry."

Seconds later John returned followed closely by Much. Both of them shook their heads when Robin looked up hopefully. Will was nowhere to be found.

"As much as I hate to even think about this but,"

"Spit it out Much, what?" Robin near shouted at him.

"What if Gisborne got him? You know while we were at the wedding."

"Oh no. I hope not. He wouldn't survive anymore." Allan dropped his head into his hands. "Gis would kill him."

"We have to go to Locksley and find out." Djaq leapt to her feet. "We have to help him."

She ran from the camp before anyone could stop her. "Allan follow her. We'll meet you at Locksley." Robin urged. Allan ran after his wife, desperate to stop her from coming to any harm.

Robin, Much and John followed them from camp, but took a short cut which would lead them straight to the manor house at Locksley.

XxXxX

Guy and Emmerich sat at the dinning table tucking into a huge feast, in celebration of the success of their plan when Robin and his men burst in.

"Something to celebrate Gisborne?" the sound of Robin's voice made the two men jump slightly. "Or maybe you're so happy you got one up on me?"

"Both." Guy smirked. "So how long did it take you to notice he was missing? An hour? Two? Or did you not notice until today? Come on Robin, no shame in admitting you lost."

"But I didn't lose Gisborne, you did. I had a feeling you would try to kidnap him again. Which is why I've been watching you, and your little friend here." Robin motioned to Emmerich. "So I know exactly where Will is." he grinned.

* * *

**R&R please. Love y'all SxBx**


	6. Chapter 6

"Come along now William, time to get to work." a patronising voice called. Will twisted his head around, searching for the owner of the voice. "How cute! He's forgotten about the blindfold. Bless." The mystery person pinched his cheeks. Sarcastic laughter echoed around the room.

He felt himself being pulled up to feet and dragged roughly forward. He felt hands touching him from all angles. He began to struggle and tried to break free, but a hand grabbed the top of his arm roughly and a familiar voice hissed in his ear, "not wise boy, not wise what so ever." Will fell still. He didn't want to find out what would happen if he disobeyed.

"Good boy. Now come along, there's work to be done." he felt himself being pulled along again, and stumbled slightly as he tripped on a step. "Careful now, we don't want you hurting yourself now, do we?" More laughter.

Will felt himself blush with embarrassment. How could he have been so stupid? Who were these people? What was going to happen to him? He felt his eyes closing and shook his head to keep himself awake. He couldn't fall asleep, if he did they would get him again, just like last time.

XxXxX

Robin sat staring into the fire. _Great, I had to go and say something stupid, just to get one up on Gisborne. Now he's going to be expecting me to burst in and rescue Will at any second. I'm such a fucking prick._

"Robin? Do you really know where Will is?" he looked up and saw Allan staring down at him, a questioning look on his face.

"Honestly? No." Robin shook his head. "I'm sorry. I should never I said what I did. I just wanted to beat Gisborne so badly."

"But why did you feel the need to lie Robin? What if Gisborne tells Will? Or the poor lad overheard what you said? He's going to be waiting for a rescue that may never happen. It's going to destroy him." Allan turned his back on their leader and made his way over to where Djaq was sitting.

"Allan, everyone. I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to say that to Gisborne." Robin could feel the tears building in his eyes. He blinked them away fiercely. "I just wanted to worry him, make him think _we_ had the upper hand."

"But did you think about what might happen to Will? About what Gisborne would do to him?" Robin hung his head. "Well you should of. If anything happens to him I'll never forgive you Robin." Djaq fell silent. Will was like a younger brother to her and she didn't think she could go through the trauma of losing another brother.

"None of us will." John and Much nodded in agreement at Allan's statement.

XxXxX

Will was knelt on the floor in front of his father and Emmerich. He was shaking with fear as Miranda and her friends stood behind him, pulling at strands of his hair every so often and just occasionally, kicking him in the small of the back. The first couple of times he cried out in pain, earning himself a slap from one of the two men.

"Shut it kid. Making a fuss will only get you hurt more." Emmerich snarled at him. He looked at Gisborne, who nodded encouragingly. "My wife tells me you tried it on with her." Will shook his head firmly.

"Don't lie brat. It'll only make things worse." Guy laughed.

"I didn't do anything. She came onto me. I swear." Will began to cry shamelessly. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted to be back in camp with the others. Gisborne landed a stinging blow square across Will's cheek. "Bastard." The next blow knocked him to the floor.

"Get up. We didn't tell you to move boy." Miranda snapped, pulling him back into the kneeling position he was in previously. "Good boy." she patted him on the head.

"Now since you're so keen on my wife, we decided it was only fair that her friends got a turn too." Emmerich was standing over Will. He reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking him upwards, level with the face of his captor. "Me included." he cackled evilly, before throwing the boy back to the ground.

"No. I won't. I refuse." tears were running down Will's cheeks faster now. He couldn't control them.

"Why not? Scared?" Guy laughed at the scared, shaking figure of his son. "Too bad scum. You do as we say. Unless you want life to be _rather unpleasant._" The room filled with laughter, disorientating Will. He tried to turn his head to count how many people were standing behind him, but was forced to the ground.

"Now, now. No peaking. We can't let you see us. Silly boy." One of Miranda's friends giggled. Will felt his head being forced, face first, into the hard cement floor, another blindfold being secured tightly over his eyes.

"Let's see how he likes this." Emmerich laughed loudly, climbing onto Will's back, making the boy fidget and wriggled nervously. His hands encircled his slim waist and he leant forward, placing his mouth in line with the back of Will's neck. He placed a gentle kiss at the base of his neck.

Gisborne laughed. "Leave him Emmerich. I have a much better idea. Taking into account the fact that our lovely friend Hood apparently knows where the kid is being held."

* * *

**R&R please dudes Love y'all SxBx**


	7. Chapter 7

Will lay on the floor, mouth agape, Robin knows where he is? He smiled slightly, he was safe.

"Don't know what you're smiling about, Guy and Emmerich ain't gunna let you off that easy again." A woman was stood over him. "I'm Nancy. You're new worst nightmare." She smirked, in a similar fashion to Gisborne.

Will stared at her in disbelief, more trauma? More pain? He cursed his mother silently for being so stupid. He cursed Gisborne out loud. "Fucking twat. He can't do this to me."

Nancy kicked him in the stomach, "that's no way to talk about our father. Show him some respect."

"Or what, he'll beat me again?"

"Too right I will." Gisborne strode into the room. "You can leave now Nancy. I want to talk to my son in private." Nancy nodded at him and left silently. Guy crouched down in front of Will. "Now son, I have some very important guests coming for dinner tonight and the dinning room is in a terrible mess. Clean it."

"Don't you have staff to do that for you?" Will snapped.

"Yes, but I'd rather make you do it. More fun for me." he dragged him to his feet and marched him from the room. Will struggled and fought against Gisborne, but the older man had a huge advantage, he was taller and stronger than his son.

"Stop it." he hissed, throwing Will to the dusty dinning room floor. "Scrubbing brush, water, floor." he pointed at each item as he said it. "Work it out for yourself."

XxXxX

"We didn't think to find out where Emmerich lives." Allan shook his head.

"Sorry Much, him and his wife are living with Gisborne and Nancy at Locksley."

"Who's Nancy?" Robin's head shot up as he heard the unfamiliar name.

"Gis' sister. Younger sister might I add. Evil, that girl is pure evil. It's the only way to describe her."

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it's short but hopefully it will do. Ergh I hate, hate, hate writers block. R&R please guys. I won't update until I get another 3 reviews on this story. Oh and btw the next chapter is going to be awesome. Lot's of Will angst. Lots of secrets revealed. **


	8. Chapter 8

He had been scrubbing that stupid floor for over three hours now. It had to be clean now. Looking up he saw his father smirking down at him, shaking his head. Will threw the brush into the bucket, making a loud clanging sound. The bucket tipped over and water spilled out onto the wood flooring.

"You little prick." Gisborne marched over to Will and dragged him through the puddle of water on the floor. "Clean this up, without doing anymore damage, if you can manage that. Emmerich will supervise." He marched back out and his friend took his place, leaning against the oak door frame.

"Chop, chop kid. We don't have all day." Emmerich laughed as Will jumped nervously at the sound of his voice, he was clearly more terrified of Emmerich than he was of his father.

Will hastily began mopping up the water around him with a cloth. He was shaking with fear, why did Gisborne have to leave him alone with him? Especially after that time at the castle.

"I see they let you keep your shirt this time then. Give it time. You keep back talking to us and well, if you thought what happened at the castle was bad then you're in for a huge shock."

"Yeah, well I don't care anymore." Will hit back. "So just piss off."

"Again with the smart mouth. I'll let that one go, as a gesture of goodwill between us."

"Whatever, you wouldn't know goodwill if it bit you in the ass." Will felt his head snap sideways with the force of the slap, surprised it didn't knock him off his balance. "Let me guess, that was a warning? Next time _my father_ will hear about it?" he said, in mocking tones.

"Too right he'll hear about this brat." Emmerich grinned, "oh and if you were hoping on a rescue from Hood, forget, he don't know anything."

Will felt the sarcastic smile fall from his face. "Wha... what do you mean?" Tears began building in the corners of his eyes.

"He's not coming for you kid. He doesn't want to find you. Apparently he hasn't even been looking." Emmerich watched as Will sat back on his heels, eyes wide with shock and disappointment. "Look at you, unwanted, unloved. Face it the only family you have hates you." He laughed.

Will was repulsed, why was he doing this to him? Just beat him or something, anything was better than making him feel as though his heart had just been ripped out.

"The woman you loved, married your best friend. Talk about disrespect. You're nothing to them, never were and never will be."

He cackled loudly as Will sat down in the puddle of water he was meant to be cleaning up. Will didn't care, he just wanted this all to be over, he wanted to be back at camp, laughing and joking with the others.

Emmerich crossed the room silently and pulled Will to his feet. Wrapping an rm round the boy's shoulder, he escorted him to a hidden door in the far corner and pushed him in roughly.

"I enjoyed that night in the castle so much, I thought we could use a replay." he smirked as Will tripped down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom.

"No. Please. Don't. I'm begging you." Will stared up at Emmerich, pleading. He couldn't go through that again. That pain was unbearable, he was just thankful that Allan had come in when he did.

"Aww cute. Face it, you're tainted goods now. I'm the only one that will ever touch you in that way again. No one wants a victim." He grabbed Will by the arm and pulled him across the tiny room. "Well? Lie down. What are you waiting for?"

Will began to shake with fear, no, he couldn't, he wouldn't go through that again. He pulled back, away from the bed, shaking his head. "No... no... I won't. You can't make me."

"Can't I?"Emmerich grinned and pushed him forward. Will stumbled and landed face down on the mouldy mattress. His tormentor stood behind him, laughing.

XxXxX

Emmerich climbed off of the unconscious figure of Will Scarlet and pulled his pants and trousers back on. He looked down at the boy and smiled slightly. "So much for not making you do anything kid."

Will stirred, he was in agony, fighting back had no effect, if anything it had made Emmerich more determined to get his way.

"Shit." he muttered under his breath.

"Language. What have you been told about swearing?" He looked up to see Miranda and Nancy staring down at him. "Wow Miranda, you husband really messed the poor kid up."

"Too right Nancy, but nowhere near as messed up he's going to be once your brother is finished with him." the two women laughed. "Anyway let's get Olivia and Penny down here to get a look at him."

"Let them fight it out between themselves. Good plan sis." they left the room, leaving Will lying half conscious.

He tried to sit up, but found his wrists and ankles were tied to the bed frame. The sound of laughter dazed him slightly and his eyes searched the room frantically, looking for the mystery observer.

Gisborne made his way over to the bed and began to untied Will. He laughed again as his son tried to wrench himself from his grasp. He gripped his wrist tighter and pulled the petrified boy closer.

"Behave, and this won't happen again. Got it?" he shouted the last two words right in Will's face. He nodded, his eyes closed tightly. "Good boy, now, there's some very nice ladies here to meet you. Be nice because, like it or not, you will be marrying one of them next week."

Guy dragged Will up the steps and into the dinning room, where five people stood waiting for them. Emmerich was sat at the table, a satisfied smile on his face, four women stood around him.

"Miranda and Nancy you know. That's Olivia and that's Penny." Gisborne shoved Will towards them. "Have fun ladies. Let's go Emmerich." Gisborne and his brother- in- law left the room and closed the door quietly.

"The kid is screwed, both those women are insane head cases. They'll make him so miserable." Guy chuckled.

**

* * *

**

**There we have it folks, a whole chapter of Will angst. It does get worse, but trust me, it also gets a lot better. R&R please. I will love you forever if you do. SxBx**


	9. Chapter 9

Locksley was a hive of activity when Robin and his gang went to make their drop offs the next morning.

"What's going on here I wonder?" Much asked aloud.

"A wedding sir," a passing girl replied.

"Wait, who's wedding?" Robin knelt down to the girl's level. "Please tell me."

"The young Master Gisborne," she whispered, "but it's a secret. No- one outside the village is meant to know."

"Ok. I won't tell I promise." Robin handed the girl a small bundle of food and watched her skip off towards her house. "We have a big problem."

"Why? Gisborne's getting married. He might stop bugging us now." Allan chirped.

"It's not Guy that's getting married. It's Will." everyone starred at Much. "She said the _young_ Master Gisborne, that would be Will. They're forcing him to marry someone."

**

* * *

**

**Sorry this one's short but it does get better and I promise you there will be a rescue. I would like to thank Summersparkle in advance for the last few chapters of this story cos it was her idea. So Big Big Big thanks for that. Love y'all SxBx**


	10. Chapter 10

"Take that hood down now William. Anyone would think you were trying to be Locksley." Gisborne scoffed as he stood next to his son at the alter. "We are in church, have some respect."

The bridal march began and Penny walked up the aisle, coming to a halt next to Will and Gisborne. The vicar began the service.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in Holy matrimony. Before we begin, does anyone here know of any lawful reason why these persons here present cannot be joined?"

Gisborne glared around, daring someone to say something. Will turned around and lowered his hood.

"I object. On the grounds that I am not the groom." Guy spun around to find himself face to face with none other than Robin Hood. "Did you miss me?"

"Hood, what are you doing here and more importantly what have you done with my son?" Gisborne hissed, loud enough for those in the front row to hear.

"Your son? Oh wait you mean Will? Right, yeah he's safe, hidden somewhere you can't get to him."

Gisborne stormed out of the church, followed closely by Emmerich. Miranda and Nancy stayed behind to comfort the sobbing bride, Penny, shooting Robin evil glares.

XxXxX

In the vestry the rest of the gang sat waiting for the signal to leave. Allan kept shooting nervous glances at Will, who was huddled in the corner, arms wrapped tightly around his knees.

"Allan, stop it." Djaq whispered in his ear softly. "You're making him nervous."

"Didn't realise. Sorry love." Allan looked over at Will again and then back at the floor in front of him. "He's really scared. What have they done to him Djaq?"

Will was crying silently, ashamed that his friends had to see him like this, that they had to rescue him again. Emmerich was right, he is a loser.

Djaq sat down next to him and put her hand gently on his shoulder. "Will, are you pain?" He shied away from her, pushing her hand off and shifting further into the corner.

"Don't touch me. Get away from me." his eyes grew big with fear and he began to shake slightly.

"It's alright Will, we want to help you. I promise." she moved closer to him. "Please, let me help you."

He shook his head and John motioned for Djaq to leave him be. She sighed and stood up, going back to sit with Allan, who was clearly distraught.

"What's taking him so long?" Much began pacing the small room nervously. "He should be finished in there by now."

"Much shut up." John snapped, as the door burst open and Robin flew in.

"Right lads, let's go." everyone piled out of the vestry, while Robin hung back to help Will, who pushed his hands off of him and staggered out by himself. "Will, you can barely walk, let me help you."

"Don't touch me, please. I'm fine." Will was insistent.

XxXxX

Everyone sat around the fire, no one wanting to start the conversation. They all knew what they had to do but not one of them wanted to do it.

"Will, how are you this morning?" Allan asked his friend.

"Fine." the reply was blunt, harsh even and Allan raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Look Will, we need you to tell us what they did to you, where they took you." Robin looked at the boy hopefully. Will shook his head. "We are not going through this again. You have to tell us before you fall apart."

"I don't care anymore Robin. None of you really wanted me back here, so stop acting concerned and leave me to deal with this in my own way." He stood up and stomped over to his bed.

Checking no one was watching him he pulled off his shirt and climbed into bed. He didn't realise that Allan was watching him like a hawk, under Robin's orders. Allan saw the scars, cuts and bruises that littered Will's body. He also saw the brand.

Waiting until he was positive Will was asleep, he crept over to Robin and told him what he had seen.

"Thanks Allan. I think I'll have a word with him tomorrow. Away from camp."

"Before you go and do that me and Djaq need to talk to everyone together." Allan smiled bashfully and Robin guessed immediately what it was they had to talk to everyone about, but decided to wait until the morning to say anything.

As the sun broke into the sky the following morning, the camp slowly stirred and everybody went about their morning duties. Except Will, he didn't have a job to do and no body had bothered giving him one so he sat back and watched.

Much served up the usual breakfast of porridge and the gang ate hungrily. Will watched them, they didn't need him, they were happy. He stood up and opened his mouth to say something.

"Will, could you sit down a sec mate? Me and Djaq have got some news."

"I guess." Will sat down and looked over at them.

"Well the thing right, we're gunna have baby." Everyone looked from Djaq to Allan and back again.

"I'm pregnant." Djaq squealed with joy. Allan hugged her and Will felt a pang of jealousy.

"Congratulations guys." he muttered before walking out of camp.

"That's fantastic news. Really amazing." Robin clapped Allan on the shoulder. "Now I'm sorry to have to do this, but I have a severely traumatised teenager to deal with." Allan nodded and Robin followed Will out of camp.

XxXxX

Allan settled in the bushes far enough away not to be seen, but near enough to hear what was happening. They were arguing loudly. He had never heard Will shout so much before, nor Robin come to that.

"YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. I'M NOT A CHILD ROBIN."

"IF YOU'RE NOT A CHILD THEN WHY DO YOU INSIST ON ACTING LIKE ONE? YOU HAVE TO TALK SOMETIME WILL."

"THERE'S NOTHING I HAVE TO TALK ABOUT. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

"NO YOU ARE GOING TO TALK TO SOMEONE AND WE WILL BE KEEPING YOU IN THE CAMP UNTIL YOU TALK."

"YOU'RE AS BAD AS THEY ARE. I HATE YOU!" Allan could hear the emotion in Will's voice by this point, his friend was close to breaking point and if Robin didn't stop pushing then who knows what Will would do.

"Both of you stop it. You are better than this, screaming at each other. Worse than children" He waded into the argument in an attempt to appease the situation.

"Coming from you, who punched him for less." Robin scoffed.

"Fuck off Allan I don't need you to fight my battles for me." Will pushed Allan back. "If Robin wants to know what happened I'll tell him." Robin smirked triumphantly. "When he apologises to me for being a twat." The smirk slid of Robin's face.

"I have nothing to apologise for you little shit." Will turned his back on Robin and began to walk back towards camp. "Will, I'm sorry. Ok? I'm really and truly sorry. I should never have yelled at you like that. Please talk to me, tell me what's wrong." The honesty in Robin's voice made Will stop in his tracks.

He turned slowly until he was facing Allan and Robin. "If you must know, that bastard raped me." He pushed past them, heading into Nottingham. "Tell the others I'm sorry. See you around. Maybe."

* * *

**there we have it a longer chapter and the end of this story. R&R pls and if I get enough reviews I will post the next in the series. Love y'all SxBx**


End file.
